1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a moving body system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A moving body system in which a stereo camera is attached to a moving body for obtaining information of a surrounding area of the moving body known in the art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-93013) discloses a configuration in which a plurality of stereo cameras are secured on a vehicle such that each of the stereo cameras captures a view in the same direction or a different direction.
However, in a state in which the stereo camera is secured, time for obtaining the information of the surrounding area of the moving body becomes longer when a movement direction of the moving body is changed to a left direction or a right direction.